


Megaman X: Emergency

by ReiOSoul



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Androids, Doctors & Physicians, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Medical Examination, Medical Jargon, Medical Procedures, References to Drugs, Reploid Anatomy, Robots, lifesaver is a knowledgeable fellow, x is worried, zero feels like shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22361092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReiOSoul/pseuds/ReiOSoul
Summary: Zero has a rough night, things go haywire...
Relationships: X/Zero (Rockman)
Kudos: 16





	Megaman X: Emergency

It was 5:00AM at Maverick Hunter HQ, it was a silent night for the most part.

Commander of the 0th special unit also known as the crimson devil was not having a good night, more so the complete opposite. 

There was a very pitiful site on the nearest bathroom floor in the HQ as there wasn’t much of them around. 

Many Reploids didn’t have a way of waste disposal only select few did. 

It’s not like the Red Reaper had to anyway he was a combat android after all. 

But this was a very rare occurrence for him, he never gets sick, period. Him retching like this is highly concerning, his health hasn’t been up to par in recent days before this. He could have went to Lifesaver but his “fear” couldn’t bring him to. 

This might be a bug for all he cares he still should go get himself checked out. As X was on duty he stopped by the bathroom where unfortunately Zero was in, he was hunched over kneeling on the ground face close to the toilet, his normally bright red color now shone a sickly pale and normally golden locks now a pale platinum. 

His eyes were glazed over and a usual ocean blue now a twisted color of pale pink. X was shocked by the sight of his partner seeing him in such a state like this. 

The azure bot rushes over to his side trying his best to comfort him and as he did Zero still kept vomiting, he kept trying to hold it down but more hot thick fluid came up to his throat and making the worst sounds. 

The Sickly Red Reaper then began to lose sensation and consciousness, system shutting down from lack of fluid. X in a panic started to call out his name but Zero was already down and out. 

_ _

X was started to immediately pick Zero up bridal style and ran through the corridor with shocked looks at the duo, most were unsure of what was going on and the questions were mostly about Zero’s condition. 

X sent a message to the med bay staff to have them on standby, the staff was questioning X on what was happening and told them that Zero was very ill and needed immediate medical attention. 

As soon as X brought him there they took him out of his hands and placed him on a stretcher rolling him back to what looked like an examination area. He was placed off the stretcher onto a sterile steel table, immediately hooking him up to an IV drip of fluids of some kind into his jugular and began taking his vitals.

Blood samples were taken and his temperature was at the minimum was 204.7 degrees, he clearly had a feverish state and low systolic and diastolic pressures and a pulse of 20BPM. 

X didn’t know what most of his symptoms were so he told them he was mainly vomiting uncontrollably. 

Lifesaver finally came in looking at the pad in his hand analyzing the information having known of Zero’s past and medical records. 

The medical reploid began the thorough examination auscultating his neck and chest areas. He took a look at his eyes with a flashlight to see if his pupils would constrict, they did but it was a little slower than expected. 

Clearly he was in a dull responsive state, Lifesaver decided to run a few scans of his systems taking a look at his vital areas but he seemed more focused on his digestive system, something seemed off. 

Lifesaver told X he was going to do a procedure to examine his stomach, he also said he needed to be sedated so he doesn’t feel anything. 

X looked at Zero’s unconscious state as the specialist began to prep the lab, Lifesaver asked if X wanted to stay with him while it was being done, the azure android opted to stay and be by his side. 

Lifesaver began administering a powerful sedative into his intravenous drip. Carfentanil is what the bottle said, it’s a drug normally used on large animals but also legalized for use on heavily militarized combat reploids and Zero being one of them. 

Unfortunately also being the highest dose as even less than 1mg could kill a normally healthy adult human. 

But in Zero’s current state it seemed he much lesser than before. As a healthy crimson devil would easily shake it off. 

It’s speculated that his creator used more powerful substances to subdue him due to the findings of the mysterious drugs of unknown origin used for who knows what. 

The doctor got out a small but flexible probe looking instrument, it was a black color with what looked like a small light at the end. 

X seemed creeped out by it nonetheless it looked like it could snake through your whole body as it was built for that purpose however.

Lifesaver turned the reploid to his side and splashed a bottle of lubricant into his throat and began to feed the tube down into his esophagus, on the monitor was the smooth grotesque internals of the Red Reaper himself. 

Looking inside the stomach there were many ulcers that have estimated to have formed in a months time. 

There was also some blood present due to increased erosion of synthetic tissue into the blood supply. 

Lifesaver took a few samples to see if there were to be any possible pathogenic related scarring. 

He viewed them under a microscope to check for a certain type of bacteria known as Angira-H, a heavily mutated strain of Anthrax that was weaponized against reploids from a scientist named Dr. Nomicus to eat the synthetic tissues and linings until they died horrible deaths. 

There’s a heavily modified antibiotic that was created to counteract this was to be plague, Lifesaver hasn’t used it since he was created since the cases of this were so rare being rare that almost something sinister was more at play here.

This actually concerned Lifesaver greatly and unfortunately as he suspected there was a single strain present in the samples he had taken.

Conclusion, Zero was heavily poisoned by someone, could there be a possible breach in HQ?

Zero was fighting for his life and at least there was a cure, Lifesaver had to dig for the antibiotic in the many drugs he had. 

This antibiotic went by the letter D and was found eventually.

Lifesaver administrators the drug into his systems, it almost instantly takes effect. 

His colors started to return and his breathing and pulse became a consistent rhythm again. 

As a result the sedative wore off snapping his eyes open and and jumping off the table in a panic unsure of what was happening. 

X quickly calmed him down and hugged him in an embrace, Zero returning the gesture. 

X explained to Zero that he had a severe infection of a rare bacteria and needed a special medicine to fight it off. 

Lifesaver also said that he should stay away from food but keep drinking fluids for a couple of days to let his stomach and other tissues regenerate.

X and Zero said their thanks to Lifesaver and on the way out he reminded Zero to take his supplements, Zero just sighed shaking his head. 

They went outside to the roof and both watched the sunset as they held hands cuddling away…

Fin


End file.
